


Beast Master

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Jensen is a special agent working now for the EPA (Environment Protection Agency) after a dramatic event killed his partner. Now he is investigating a case of illegal toxic waste dumping.Jared is a ranger in Yellow Stone Park. He lives with his dog Sammy up alone in the park and his main social contacts are his friends and colleges Chad and Gen. He discovered that some one is dumping toxic waste in the park (he found several dead animals). Oh and there is the thing that he can talk to animals.The two are now working together to stop the pollution of an untouched nature. As the two walk through Yellow Stone they both discover there is more to each other than what is visible at the first sight.





	1. Prolog one

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my fantastic and fast beta: Deansgirl1984. It is always such a great pleassure to work with you!
> 
> My story was chosen by the talented artist bflyw. Please go and look at the wonderful drawings she made for this story:  
> https://bflyw.livejournal.com/728803.html
> 
> And last but not least a big thank you to Wendy for all the work and paitence she put in this BigBang!

Prolog 1

Jared was three, when he learned he was different.

It was a warm sunny day in May and he and his older brother Mike were playing in the backyard with their match box cars. When suddenly Mrs. Kitty, their cat came right to him. They had been looking for Mrs. Kitty for over a week now and his mother had told him that Mrs. Kitty might not come back at all.

The cat had lost a lot of weight but looked good.  
“Hi, Mrs. Kitty! I’m so glad you’re back. Momma, Mike and I were worried.”  
The cat sat down and looked at him:  
\- I have kittens now. Across the street in the old house, where nobody lives in. -  
“Cool! Can I see them?” Jared asked.  
\- I came to tell you and your mom. -  
Young as he was he didn’t realize that his brother wasn’t mentioned.  
“Momma, momma! Mrs. Kitty is back and she has babies.” He called into the house.

His mother came running out of the house.  
“Jay is everything okay?” she asked worried.  
“Mom, he’s a baby, he pretends he can talk to that stupid cat.” Mike answered before he could.  
“Momma lets go and look at Mrs. Kitty babies.” Jared pleaded without listening to Mike.  
“Mrs. Kitty? Have you seen her?” his mother asked looking around, but Mrs. Kitty had already left the garden and had hurried back to her kittens.  
“Yes she came back and told me she has babies across the street in the old house.”  
“Is that true?” his mother asked both of them.  
“Yes.” Jared said.  
“The dump cat was here.” His brother also confirmed. 

His mother still looked sceptical like Jared was not telling the truth but after some pleading and looking at her with his big eyes she gave in and together they marched across the street to the old house.

His mother had told him an old lady had lived there, but she had died some years ago and since then no one lived there. His mother still had a key from the old lady and opened the door carefully. 

Sunlight streamed through dirty windows and dust was dancing in the sun beams.  
“Mrs. Kitty! We are here. Where are you?” Jared called out into the empty house. And just like she answered Jared, Mrs. Kitty appeared from the next room, leading them upstairs to the old bedroom.

There in one corner under the window was an old pillow and four little kittens calling for their mother. 

“Jay how did you know?” his mother asked astonished.  
“She told me!” Jared said.  
“Oh Jay! You’re talking to animals?” his mother asked laughing.  
Jared nodded with all the earnest and sincerity a three year old could master.  
His mother looked lovingly at him:  
“My little beast master, talking to animals.”  
Unseen from both of them Mike stood behind them a look of envy and disgust on his young face.

 

Jared was five, when he learned to hide his – gift.  
It was his first week in kindergarten and Jared loved it. There were so many other kids to play with and his teacher was really cool and smart and apart from his mother the most beautiful woman he knew.

The only setback was that his brother thought he was too cool to hang out with his little brother since it was Mike's last year in Elementary School.

During lunch break in the school yard Jared called a blue jay down from its nest high up in a large oak tree. His new friends Chad and Gen were looking with big eyes at Jared:  
“How did you do that?” Chad asked  
“Is it a tame bird?” Gen wanted to know.  
“What do you mean tame?”  
“Well, is it your bird?” Gen clarified.  
“No, I think Jay Blue belongs to no one.”  
“Than how did you do it?” Chad asked again.  
“I asked him to come down.” Jared explained.

That was enough answer for his two friends, who stepped now carefully closer looking at the beautiful bird.

Mike had watched Jared and his friends, he had expected his brother to be outcast because he was so weird, but now he saw Jared charming any one just like he had done with their mother. Why did no one saw what crazy freak he was? Walking nearer he watched the three other kids playing with the blue bird.

For the next couple of days Mike watched Jared, Chad and Gen during lunch break playing with the Blue Jay. 

“Jared is a freak.” He told the other kids, but they only laughed at him. Jared was just a little kid and they were 5th grade and to be honest it was a kind of cool how Jared handled the bird.

The next morning during lunch break Mike threw stones up against the nest the bird had build. The first stone hit it in the middle, the second and third stone also hit the nest. The panicking bird was flying around it and tried to save what Mike wanted to destroy. The loud calls of the bird could be heard all over the school yard. 

A big stone hit the nest a fourth time and it felt down the tree spilling four little eggs. But Mike didn’t stopped there he began throwing stones at the Blue Jay. Suddenly there was Jared, he sprinted right across the school yard and tackled Mike down before he could throw another stone. 

The fight was short because a teacher had seen Jared attacking Mike. Jared argued that Mike had started it by throwing stones at the bird and the nest but the teacher was having none of it. 

Their mother was called when Jared didn’t want to apologize to his brother and even than only the tears in her eyes made Jared do it. 

The other kids had seen what Jared had done. And the little boy attacking a 5th grader was well remembered. They knew that Jared had been right and that Mike had been mean attacking the bird. 

So while the grown ups punished Jared nobody wanted to hang out with Mike anymore. It got better for Mike once he changed school the following year but Jared and he never became friends again (if they ever were). And it only got worse over time.

Jared never called another bird down. Only when he was alone out in the forest and with time only Gen and Chad knew about his gift. People could be mean for no reason at all and Jared learned to hide.

When he got older he preferred the forest over the city and most of the time animals over people, especially after his mother died. For people who didn’t know him he seemed art, even unfriendly.

Jared, Chad and Gen stayed friends; all three became Park Rangers in Yellowstone National Park. Gen and Chad mostly working at the Park center, but Jared longed to be outside in the wilderness. So he became the specialist when it came to animalistic trouble makers. 

Nobody understood how he did it but Jared could make bears and mountain lions go away from stupid people.  
Life was nice and simple to Jared till he met Jensen.


	2. Prolog 2

Prolog 2:  
Jensen met Chris Kane on the first day of the FBI training in Quantico. Chris was three years older than Jensen with his 24 years and the two of them became close friends fast. 

After they finished their training they both transferred to Chicago office. 

For the next years they worked at organized crime; even working undercover for a couple of month. The Carmelo family cartel had their hands in every illegal operation going on from prostitution, to drugs, to illegal waste dumping and weapon deals. 

Tonight was the night: They had intel that a large shipment of weapons was on the was and that Alfons Carmelo the godfather himself would be there. They had surrounded the warehouse where the deal should take place. Jensen and Chris waited in a car across the street patiently to strike. A total of fifteen agents plus three undercover agents were involved. In Jensen’s opinion they had it all under control and nothing could go wrong. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Chris said suddenly.  
“You always have a bad feeling.” Jensen laughed at his partner “It will be alright; later we go to “The Bunker Bar & Grill “and celebrate. First drink is on me.”  
“Wow I never thought I would live the day that Jensen Ackles buys the first round.   
Down! Someone is coming.”

A black van pulled up in front of the warehouse and the three undercover agents got out, one of them knocked on the door. In the quiet night Jensen could hear the knock from his hiding place. 

The large door opened and to Jensen’s surprise the warehouse was dark. Out of the darkness there was suddenly gunfire. Jensen saw the muzzle flash of the automatic weapons.

“Go!” Jensen’s boss ordered via radio.   
Chris jumped out of the car and ran to the wounded agents.  
“Chris wait! Damn!” Jensen called before he followed his friend. 

Only one of the undercover agents had made it back behind the van taking cover and shooting into the darkness of the warehouse.  
“What happened?” Chris asked the agent while he and Jensen joined him also shooting back.  
“I have no idea.”   
“Help!” on of the agents down, Cohen, if Jensen remembered it right, called out and crawled in their direction.   
“Shit!” Chris called and sprinted in the direction of the wounded agent.   
“Chris wait!” Jensen called, but Chris had already left the security of the cover and carried now the other young agent in fireman style back to Jensen. 

“Do you think Alfons is still here?” Jensen asked Chris.  
“I really hope so.” Chris answered.   
“We have to end this.” Jensen said to Chris.   
“Yes, let’s find out how good the new bullet proof jackets are.” Chris agreed. 

On the count of three Jensen went left and Chris to the right, taking cover on each side of the door. 

They nodded to each other confirming their cover before they entered the warehouse. It took a moment for Jensen’s eyes to adjust to the dark indoors. He could see Chris move to his right and hurried to stay close to his friend. 

“Drop your weapon.” A cold voice whispered in Jensen’s ear and he felt the nozzle of a gun at the back of his skull. Jensen swallowed before holding his right hand out with his weapon.   
“Drop it Ackles.” The voice whispered again.  
Jensen was shocked. Who was this? How did he know him?  
He heard a soft mean laughter.   
“Are you surprised I know your name asshole? You and your partner over there are a pain in my ass for years now. Call Kane over.”   
“Chris! It’s a tra …” Jensen tried to shout a warning but the voice hit him over the head. In slow motion he went down on his knees. He couldn’t hold his gun anymore. Falling he saw Chris running towards him. He saw angst and horror on the face of his friend. The sound of a gun left Jensen’s ears ringing. He expected more pain and it took a second for Jensen to register that Chris had stopped. The red point in the middle of his forehead took even longer to register.   
Time stopped.  
Chris dropped to his knees.  
Falling in the darkness of a dirty old warehouse.

Suddenly there were agents everywhere; the back up had finally arrived. Jensen crawled toward his friend and partner.   
There was blood.   
So much blood.  
And bones.   
And white … Jensen refused to think about.

“Chris! Chris!” he held on to his only friend refusing to acknowledge what he knew had happened.   
“The ambulance is on its way.” Someone said.  
“Did you hear that Chris? Help is on the way.”  
The paramedics arrived but after a short check ignored Chris and started to work on Jensen.   
“No! No!” Jensen screamed “Help Chris.” He tried to push the hands away that were helping him instead of his friend. 

Than everything went black and stayed black for more than two years.


	3. Story Part 1

Part 1:

“Ackles get in here!” Jensen’s boss called. 

After Chris death Jensen had stopped working for the FBI. He couldn’t face his colleges or the office routine after his friend's death. He had left organized crime and the hunt for the Carmelo cartel. 

Instead he worked for the EPA (Environment Protection Agency) as a special agent.

“Yes Sir?” Jensen asked from the door.  
“Get in and close the door.” J.D. Morgan told his agent. “When was the last time you worked in the field?”   
“The Melrose case, Sir.”  
“That was more than eight month ago! Do you like to sit in the office? Do you want a desk job?” Morgan asked serious.  
“Well, Collins is always so eager to go out and save a tree…”  
“You and Collins are supposed to be partners, you should work together.  
If you don’t want to lose your filed license you gotta get out there.”  
“Okay.” Jensen agreed.

It wasn’t that he hated his job; he just wasn’t invested as he used to be. He was okay with a nine to five job.  
What more could he want?

“Good. You go to Yellowstone Park. You drive up to Jackson, WY, there you meet with a ranger called Murray. He gives you more information. Misha will cover you here and assist you”  
“What?! When?” Jensen asked shocked.  
“Tomorrow.”  
“No, I cant I have…”  
But it was useless. 

Jensen went home to his apartment. Misha Collins had once said it had the atmosphere of a refrigerator and Jensen guessed he was right.   
After Chris death he had moved to Washington D.C. but he never got homey. He refused to get closer to his colleges especially Misha, hell, he still had boxes to unpack. Jensen took his bag out of the closet and began to pack. Maybe if he is going into the park – he should pack some rubber boots. 

The next day he flew to Salt Lake City and drove for hours north on I15 till Idaho Falls, Idaho, than he turned east on Highway 26 till he came to Alpine and went north again on Highway 89 till he reached Jackson on HWY 191.

The beautiful scenery was wasted on Jensen; he longed for a hot shower and something to eat. Did they have Wifi out here? God, he hoped for. The office had booked him in a Motel right along the Highway and just across from Yellowstone Visitor Center.

It was almost 5 p.m. when he hurried across the street to meet with this Ranger Murray.

“Sorry we’re closed for today.” A petite brunette in a sharp ranger uniform informed him through the locked door.  
“I’m special agent Jensen Ackles from the EPA.” Jensen introduced himself flashing his badge.   
“Oh, yes, please come in. I’m Genevieve Cortese and this is my college Chad Michael Murray. He’s the one who talked with Agent Morgan in Washington D.C.” She said while unlocking the front door and letting Jensen in.  
“That’s my boss, he sent me here. Could you fill me in?”  
“Ahm, yes.” A man with spiky blond hair said “please follow me agent Ackles.”

The three of them went into the basement.  
“Over the last couple of months Jared found a growing number of animals that died obviously from poisoning. These are his findings from yesterday.” Murray opened the door and stepped inside. A deer and a rabbit lay on a wooden table.  
“Do you usually keep them here?” Jensen asked surprised.  
“No, Jared said you would probably want to see them.”  
“Who is Jared?” Jensen asked irritated.  
“He is also a ranger he found most of the dead animals.” Gen explained.  
“I see.   
Yes that’s right. Did you took samples and what kind of test did you do?”  
“No, we have only limited resources. Jared told us to call EPA after he found two deer’s last week. He also said it isn’t anything he has seen before and it’s getting worse.”  
“And this Jared found all the animals?”  
“Not all of them, but most, yes.” Murray explained “It’s quite a bit of land out there and Jared knows his way around. No wonder he found most of them.  
“I would like to talk to him.” Jensen said.

It didn’t escape Jensen that Gen and Chad exchanged a worried look.   
“Is that a problem?” he asked.  
“Well Jared doesn’t like the city.” Gen explained.  
“He doesn’t have to come to the city, we can meet here.”  
“In Jared ́s opinion Jackson is a city.”   
“Oh! I see.   
Okay I ́ll take some samples and will send them to our lab. When we know what it is maybe we know where to look.”

After Jensen had taken the samples and put them into the mail to be sent off to DC he asked:  
“Is there a place where I can eat? I’m starving.”  
“There is the One Million Dollar Cowboy Bar where you get a drink and a decent meal.” Gen said.  
“That sounds… good.” Jensen wasn't really sure how he felt eating in a Cowboy Bar but he didn’t want to argue their choice. “Would the two of you like to join me?” Jensen asked.  
Putting the cell phone away Murray answered:  
“Yes we love to and I can talk to Jared we can meet him in the Town Square.”

It was early October and it was slowly getting colder. The trees in the Town Square were golden and the large antlers arch shone in a ghostly white. Jensen figured it wouldn’t hurt anyone if he loosened the tie of his three piece suit.

“Oh there is Jared!” Gen called out. Jensen followed her sight and saw a very, very tall man standing under some oak trees. His back was to them and where Gen and Chad wore a ranger uniform, this guy wore an old pair of dirty jeans with holes, boots and a ranger shirt. 

“Jared I thought you were already back at your cabin.” Gen said loud as the three of them walked towards this Jared guy.  
“I wanted to, but then the police called me. They wanted me to talk to Wilson.” A surprisingly soft and melodic voice answered. 

The man turned around and Jensen first thought was hillbilly. Most of his face was hidden by a large dark beard his long hair reached past his shoulders. And was that a squirrel sitting on his shoulder? 

Whatever it was, it took off when Jared held his hand out to Jensen.  
“Hi, I’m Jared.”  
“Agent Jensen Ackles from the EPA; why did the police ask you to talk to Mr. Wilson?”   
Jensen asked curious. The three exchanged a knowing look that didn’t escaped Jensen.  
“Well he listens to me.” Jared answered after a moment of consideration and obvious effort he, Gen and Chad had not to laugh.   
“We were about to go to the bar would you like to join us? You could tell me where you found the dead animals.” 

The One Million Dollar Cowboy Bar was a huge building on Main Street and Jensen guessed on the weekends and during the season it was crowded. But now during the week they had set up a separation so it was now the long big bar along with the saddles as seats and some tables along the windows where they served good homemade food. 

They might be hillbillies here but the sure knew how to make burgers, Jensen thought. After he had a second burger, he turned to Jared who sat across from him. It was obvious that Jared was uncomfortable: the chair and the table seemed too small for his large frame and he moved like he was afraid to break something.   
“Where did you find the dead animals?”  
“Dunanda Falls, Hot Springs and Silver Scarf Falls, some at Boundary Creek all in the Park in the Bechler Corner.” Jared answered still chewing on his second or third burger.   
“You actually live in the park?”  
“Yes.”  
“Isn’t that forbidden? I mean unusual.” Jensen hurried to correct himself, no reason to make this giant hillbilly mad at him.   
“Yes it is. I had to become a park ranger to be allowed to live there permanently. I have a room and stuff here with Gen and Chad in their house, but my home is the park.”  
Hillbilly Jensen thought again, Jared gave off this vibe. Probably a huntsman and his cabin was stuffed with deer heads, antlers and other trophies from his successful hunts. Jensen had never understood the need to kill an animal just for the kick of it. But on the other hand he was very far away from being a vegetarian himself.   
“Any idea what killed them?” He asked Jared to come back to the original type of question.   
The three rangers exchanged a worried glance, slowly Jensen was getting sick and tired of all the unspoken communication the three had going on.   
“I think its dimenthylcadmium.” Jared said after a short pause.  
“Diment… what?” Jensen asked.  
“Dimenthylcadmium, DMCd.” Jared repeated.   
“That sounds pretty specific. What made you suspect that?”  
“There is a new factory in Idaho Falls that makes solar modules and to make solar modules you need dimenthylcadmium.” Jared explained.  
“Well Idaho Falls is pretty far away to have an effect on the park. I think I need to see where you found the dead animals take some samples and find out what it really is before we go after your ... suspicion.”  
“Well that might be a problem.” Jared said cold he had finally finished eating and pushed the plate away. Jensen stared at his large hands.  
“You don’t remember where you found them?” he surmised.   
“I remember very well where I found them, but you have to hike there; you can’t go by car.” Jared explained slowly to Jensen if he were the one that was dens.   
“No problem.” Jensen assured the young man, there was a reason why he had packed his rubber boots.   
“It’s approximately a three to four hour hike.” Jared clarified.  
“As I said, no problem.” Jensen repeated impatient.   
“Okay I'll pick you up at six a.m.”  
“Six a.m.? isn’t that before sunrise?” Jensen had no problem getting up early but he wanted to make sure this giant wasn’t making fun of the city guy.  
“Yes it's just over a two hour drive to get to the trail.” 

 

“What an arrogant asshole!” Chad said as the three of them headed home.   
They had reached a nice yellow house with a large white veranda running along the front. A very large dog had been sitting on the steps as they pulled up he came running to Jared.   
“He Sammy! Good boy! Good boy! How was your day?  
\- Boring, staying here in the house all by me is boring. I want to go home. -   
“Yes I bet he wondered if we have Wi-Fi.” Jared said turning to Chad.  
“I don’t envy you to go hiking with him.” Gen kind of agreed with both. 

Jared nodded silently but he had other things that worried him. Since he had discovered the first dead animal, an old moose, he had worked to find out what had caused the death of the animals. Through some simple tests he knew they all had drank something and through other - sources – he also knew (partly at least) where it came from. But he couldn’t tell Agent Ackles a crow had told him the water in the park smelled like the factory in Idaho Falls. Since nothing like this would hold in court or in a police station, he needed the EPA agent. Might he be as arrogant as he was, as long as he did his job Jared could live with it.   
“Would you cut my hair?” he asked Gen.  
“Sure. Like the last time?”   
“Like every time. That would be great.” Jared laughed back.  
“If you would come down here more often…” Chad started.  
“Chad I’m happy up there. I have everything I need and it isn’t that long ago that I came here.”  
“Two month, almost three.”  
“Beg your pardon.”  
“It was almost three month ago that you were here. I mean this is probably the first time you talked to someone apart from us for that time. Jared this isn’t healthy.” Chad pleaded with his friend.  
“Please Chad no. Let Gen do her job, than I shave, take a shower and then go to bed. I have an appointment tomorrow morning to keep.”  
Chad looked at his friend. He could understand why Jared had become so reclusive but he was sure even is Jared was contempt with his live he wasn’t happy.  
“Well agent Ackles will be surprised when instead of this hairy hillbilly an actual good looking man will pick him up.” Gen said.   
“Please tell me you don’t get a haircut to look good for agent Ackles.” Chad pleaded. “I thought we all agreed he’s an arrogant asshole.”  
“I always get a haircut when I’m here. So no, I don’t do this for Ackles and yes I agree he is arrogant. I wonder if he likes dogs.” Jared said scratching Sammy behind his ears.  
\- If you like him, I like him. -

 

It was still dark outside when Jared knocked on his cabin door. The motel wasn’t one large building. Instead it was made out of 20 cabins.  
“You´re right on ………… time.” Jensen said and stared up this walking Greek god (still in hillbilly outfit but ---- wow). Yesterday his hair and beard had been greasy and too long and too wild to look even remotely good. Now he looked like a photo model out of an outdoor calendar. Only his attitude towards Jensen hadn’t changed.   
“You seriously want to wear that?” he asked Jensen.

Jensen had dressed for the occasion: he wore only his oldest dress pants, a coat and his rubber boots. In a large black suitcase he had his lab to take samples.  
“Yes, why not?” he asked looking down on himself.   
“You can’t go hiking for hours in rubber boots. Do you have hiking boots?” the young ranger said   
“What boots?”  
“Never mind, we stop by Jones Outdoor Store.” Jared said before turning around and walking back to his pick up.  
“This is your car?” Jensen wasn’t able to hide his disgust, when he saw the old batted pick up. He felt like Princess Leia when she saw the Millennium Falcon for the first time.  
“Yes why.”  
“Nothing.” You’re braver than I thought.   
“This is my dog Sammy.”   
Now I met Chewy. Oh god! That makes me the princess! Jensen thought dryly. 

 

Jensen had expected them to drive up north to the south entrance of the park but instead they headed westward into Idaho and than up north. It was just past seven a.m. and they had left Driggs behind when Jared fished an old cell phone out of the deep of his outdoor jacket. 

Jensen would normally complain about phoning and driving but they hadn’t seen another car since they had left Jackson.   
“Jones? This is Jared. I need some boots and a jacket for a friend. - - - What size do you need?” Jared asked Jensen he told him his size and Jared passed it along to Jones. “We’ll be there to pick it up in fifteen minutes. Thanks.”   
“I thought we go shopping.” Jensen remarked.  
“No, we just pick up your stuff, then we head in the park.”  
“What about Sammy?”  
“What about him?” Jared asked back.  
“Pets are not allowed in the park.” Jensen explained patiently as if he was talking to a child.  
“Sammy isn’t a pet. He is allowed and we might need him” Jared set right and as if he wanted to confirm it Sammy barked from the back seat. Great, now this guy and his dog conspired against Jensen! 

 

True to his word they just picked up Jensen’s new boots and jacket and were in less than twenty minutes on their way again. They had finally turned eastward again and drove along a river.  
“This is not an entrance.” Jensen complained.  
“It’s the Bechler Ranger Station. From here we walk to the spots I found the animals.”  
“Is that where you live?”   
“No.”  
“Will we go to your cabin?”   
“That depends.”  
“On what?”  
“On you, the weather and if I want to show you where I live.”  
“Oh – I see.”

It was shortly after sunrise when they reached Bechler. The surrounding forest stood still in darkness, but the shy showed every shade of blue, dark almost black far in the west and a wonderful baby blue in the east. The few clouds shone in a bright pink. 

It was wonderful. 

The birds were up and singing and Sammy checked the surroundings. 

“Don’t we have to inform someone?” Jensen asked. Now that he was finally here he felt a little bit intimidated by the sheer endless forest.   
“First I’m a ranger. Second, you only have to inform the park service if you stay overnight and third Gen and Chad know where we going.”  
“Good to know.”   
Jensen changed into his new hiking boots. They were surprisingly comfortable and the jacket was almost weightless.   
“Do you get provision when you send Jones customers?” Jensen asked remembering the large amount of money he left there.  
“No. And I didn’t do it for him. I did it for you. Let's go.”

They walked along the river following it through a wide valley. Sammy ran free right next to Jared. It took Jensen a while till he had figured it out: Jared looked for the first time comfortable. Not too big, not afraid to break something. With his long legs he set up a pace that had Jensen almost out of breath and his suitcase bumping into his leg all the time. After half an hour hurrying after Jared his leg was blue from all the times the case had bumped into his leg. Jared stopped under a group of trees with bright golden leafs. He took off his large backpack.   
“Are we there?” Jensen asked hopefully and hoped he didn't sound like a kid on a drive.  
“What?” Jared asked back slightly irritated.  
“Are we there where you found the animals?”  
“Hell no, that is at least another two or three hour hike away at least. Gimme that suit case.”  
Shocked Jensen handed his suitcase to Jared who had fished some kind of belt out of the deeps of his backpack. With practice movement he wrapped it around the hardcover of the suitcase and Jensen realized he made a backpack out of it.   
“Here that should be more comfortable.”   
He helped Jensen to put it on and controlled that the belts were strait.  
“Thank you, that helps.”  
“You’re welcome.” Jared answered shortly.  
“I know, now I officially fill the bill of the stupid city guy.” Jensen admitted. Well at least he wasn’t princess Leia anymore.   
“I don’t think you’re stupid, so far you had accepted all the help and alterations to adapt to an unfamiliar surrounding.” Jared answered seriously.  
Jensen looked up surprised, that didn’t sound hillbilly.  
“Tell me something about you Jared, are you from here?”  
“Yes my mom, my brother and I lived in Jackson. My father was also a ranger, he died when I was four years old.”  
“Oh sorry, to hear that. Does your family still live there?  
“My mom died a couple of years ago.”  
“And your brother?”  
“We… we don’t talk anymore. What about you, do you have siblings?”   
Jensen recognized that Jared had changed the subject away from him and his brother. Well sometimes brothers don’t get along.  
“No, I’m an only child.” He answered Jared’s question. “My father was a banker and after he retired him and mom moved to Florida. I see them during the holidays but they had started to travel the world. Right now I think they are in Germany. How old are you?”   
“Thirty and you?”  
“I’m thirty four.”  
“Hm.”  
“What do you mean hm?”  
“I thought you were older.”  
Jensen swallowed Jared wasn’t the first who had said that.  
“Did you always want to be a ranger?”  
“Yes, I love it outdoors and to help to preserve something as beautiful as Yellowstone is really, really rewarding.”  
“You sound like a park commercial.”  
“That’s good because I write them.”  
Jensen laughed; this Jared guy was witty and smart.  
“Stop there is a bear.” Jared whispered holding Jensen back.  
“What do we do?” He whispered back in panic.  
“Nothing we just wait.”

Jensen watched the large animal walking through the forest, sniffing here, digging for something there and basically minding its own business and not sparing a look at them. When it was out of sight Jensen breathed out a sigh of relief. Jared had mumbled something when the bear had passed by not four yards away but Jensen hadn’t paid attention too shocked to encounter wildlife like this. 

“What about you? Did you always wanted to join the EPA?” Jared continued their conversation.   
“No I used to work for the FBI after Chr…   
A couple of years ago I quit and joined the EPA.”  
“So is this more a job to you than a calling?”  
“A calling? No! I wouldn’t go that far.” Jensen laughed.  
“Why did you leave the FBI?”  
“Reasons.”  
“I see.”

They walked for a long time in silence.

“I really don’t want to sound like a child or so,” or like Princess Leia, Jensen thought, “but could we have a break and eat? I just had a coffee this morning.”  
“Oh sorry, you should have said something. I had breakfast before we left.” Jared answered, “There is a nice sunny spot not far ahead.”

They reached a beautiful overlook not ten minutes later. There were some logs to make a natural bank. Jensen had brought some coffee and Twinkies along, also some granola bar, well a guy needs to eat, right?  
“Here take one of these.” Jared held out a sandwich with ham, cheese, tomato and salad. “It’s fresh I made them this morning.”  
“When did you get up?” Jensen asked taking a big bite.  
“At five.”  
“You’re a morning person!” Jensen accused Jared who just grinned at him.  
“I like to watch the sun rise.”  
“We were on the way before sun rise.” Jensen corrected him.  
“Just finish your sandwich and coffee, I’ll be right back.”  
“Where are you going?” Jensen asked worried.  
“Just checking something, I won't go far. I’m just over there in the meadow.” He motioned to the trees behind them and vanished.

Jensen had finished his sandwich and his coffee and was waiting for at least three minutes waiting for Jared to return to him.   
Where was the young ranger?  
Jensen wasn’t known for his patience so he shouldered his backpack and marched in the general direction where Jared had walked.

The first thing he saw was a giant bison.  
It was in the middle of the meadow and it faced away from Jensen.  
Where was Jared?  
If the animal attacked him where should he run?

 

Than he saw a movement by the head of the giant animal and Jared walked back towards Jensen but not without patting its shoulder in a very friendly and familiar way. The grass in the meadow was almost waist high and turning golden and grey so it took a moment to realize that not only was Sammy and the bison with Jared but a coyote. And was that a crow sitting on Jared’s shoulder?   
Before Jensen could be sure the animal turned away and sprinted in the forest beyond and the bird flew away.

“What was that?” Jensen asked Jared when he had made the way back to Jensen.  
“What was what?” Jared asked back.  
“Are you familiar with every bison in the park that you can pet them?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. The bison are wild animals; it’s dangerous to pet them.”   
“I know that it is dangerous to pet wild animals…”  
“That is good.” Jared interrupted.  
“But you… you…” Jensen stuttered around.   
Jared had pet the bison, he had seen it with his own eyes!  
“And the coyote? And the crow?”  
“What coyote or crow?”  
“The coyote that followed you from the bison and the crow that was on your shoulder.” Jensen said.  
“Coyotes keep a distance between them and bison’s; they don’t go near them. But a crow can be tamed.  
Come we have still quite some way ahead of us.” Jared stopped any further speculations.

 

Jared was worried.   
Not about Jensen, he could handle the agent.   
No, he was worried about what Tomalla the great bison had told him:

\- Listen little one – he had said - The grass is bitter and the water is bad there. I felt terrible when I eat the grass and drank the water. Don’t go there. –

Tomalla had talked about Silver Scarf Falls, a wonderful waterfall that ran in long stair stepping falls with tufts of grass and rock benches throughout, Jared understood why Tomalla liked it there. He had tried to explain, they wanted to make the water and grass good again, but Tomalla didn’t understand him. 

Coyote had told him about a dead elk in the woods not too far from Dunanda Fall. An elk that tasted bad and he hadn’t fed on it because it tasted and smelled wrong. 

They were walking through Bechler Meadows along Boundary Creek towards Dunanda Falls in the direction coyote had indicated the dead elk was. Thank god it was late in the year and the mosquitoes were almost gone and since it hadn’t rained since spring the meadow was pretty dry. 

“There it is.” Jared said when he heard the flies buzzing around the cadaver.   
“What?” Jensen asked.   
“We’re there at Dunanda Falls and there’s something over there, another dead animal maybe? ” Jared corrected his little slip up. 

It took them a couple more minutes to make it to the dead elk. It was a young animal, strong and beautiful but now its limbs were twisted in an agony that had ended its live. 

“It’s another one.” Jared told Jensen.   
“How do you know?” Jensen wanted to know.  
“It cramped before it died and the tongue is almost blue that is typical for a poisoning and I found other dead animals around here.”  
“Okay than I can take samples from here.”   
“The poison or whatever caused the death should be up there.” Jared explained pointing to a place over the Dunanda Falls.  
“How do you know that again?”  
“There is a trail coming from the north you can see where it stumbled.”  
“Then we should follow dead trail.”  
“Sounds like a good idea.”  
They follow the short trail but it was difficult to do so. The young deer hadn't worked in a direct way or followed a road.   
\- He is nice and he smells good, I like him – Sammy informed him.

Jared felt bad that he couldn't answer his companion but it sure as hell didn't want this to end like it had with Mike.

It took them some more minutes to finally made it on the top of the waterfall overlooking a small valley. Jared saw at least 5 dead rabbits and a couple of mice.  
\- It smells bad let's go home. –Sammy pleaded.  
“ I think this is the place where the Deer poisoned itself.” Jared told Jensen.  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Dead rabbits and mice, they both live underground if something was littered around here and it went into the ground those animals would suffer first.” Jared pointed out.  
“Ok but how should someone get here? It took us more than 4 hours to get here.” Jensen asked voicing his thoughts.  
“I have no idea, but you can get your samples here. Then we can go to lake Wyodaho for water samples.”   
“Do you think the other animals you found were also poisoned here?”   
“No, there is no way they could make it that far.”  
Jensen took the samples and put them in his suitcase and soon the two of them were on their way to Lake Wyodaho. 

 

“I thought there would be more tourists in the park.” Jensen told Jared while he walked next to Jared.  
“Well, the park will be closed in three weeks and then only the north entrance is open. There are still some tourists around, up north where the geysers and mud pools are.”  
“And this Wyodaho lake is more busy?”  
“No you can't go there by car but it is one of the slightly larger pools here in cascade corner.”  
“Do you live here in cascade corner?”  
“Yes.”  
“But you won't tell me where.”  
“I would tell you, but it won't help you.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I don't have an address.” Jared laughed at Jensen shocked expression.

 

Jensen had to admit he enjoyed it far too much to walk with Jared through the park. Their friendly banter showing a comradely that went beyond not 24 hours they knew each other.  
Chris had often scolded Jensen for being too closed off, to be driven and not taking the time to “smell the roses”. With Jared, Jensen found himself enjoying the endlessness of the sky above them, the dark green of the Pines and the light green and yellow of the meadows. 

After Chris’s death Jensen had felt alone. He had lost his only true friend and the only thing he considered a family apart from his parents. Chris would have loved Jared. He would have loved that he made Jensen look out of his box, that he was really curious to see where Jared lived.   
“You and Chad and Gen seemed really close.” Jensen stated after a while.  
“We know each other since kindergarten.”  
“That's a really long time. So you and Gen?” Jensen dared to ask.  
“Chad and Gen, yes. They have a terrifying thing going on and on and on. I'm gay and Chad is too much of a brother to me to ever consider him. Do you have somebody special waiting for you to come home?”  
“No there's no one. I had a boyfriend for a short time back in Chicago, but I was always very involved with my work and since I transfer to EPA and move to Washington DC nothing serious crossed my way.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Back when you were with the FBI, what was your job? I mean, there are different departments. Where were you?” Jared wanted to know.  
“Organised crime.”  
“Wow that sounds dangerous.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“No wonder you don't take this seriously.”  
“What do you mean?” Jensen asked aggressively. Who was this guy to question his professionally?   
“I mean Jensen,” Jared explained calm: ”that your job at the FBI was obviously your passion and after whatever happened that made you go to the EPA you left your passion behind. Don't deny it right now you would like to punch me just for bringing it up.”  
Jared was right, he wanted to punch him. Jensen took a deep breath, no point in fighting with his guide in the wilderness. But he surely knew how to push his buttons, but he could play this game.  
“You may be right but look who 's talking! Jolly giant hiding in the hills and avoiding any human contact.”   
Jared stopped and stood still and Sammy growled deep and dangerously at Jensen; then he took a deep breath and admitted  
“Yes it may take one to recognise another. But at least I get to do what I love  
Sammy !”   
He turned around and look at the dog and as if a silent conversation took place he looked sharply around till his strangely changing eyes set on some bushes, not quite 15 ft away.  
“Make noise!” he screamed at Jensen before he took some steps forward and then step back again roaring and waving his arms. He looked quite comical only his expression was really serious. Jensen was about to ask what that was about, when a giant cougar stepped out of the bushes.  
It hissed and its laid flat back.   
“What the hell?” Jensen whispered.   
As soon as the giant cat had shown his ugly face Jared demeanour changed. While Jensen still step four steps back and for, shouting and waving his arms, Jared had lower his arms and stop shouting.   
“You can stop Jensen.” He said gently and quiet. Jensen felt like a fool and he was about to snap at Jared, when he stepped closer to the cougar.  
“It's ok. I won't harm you.” he said to the cat.  
The cougar seemed unimpressed and hissed at Jared.   
“I know, I know, maybe I can help.”

Was Jared talking to the cougar? 

The wild animal hissed again at them.  
“I understand let me help.” Jared almost pleaded to the cat.   
What was going on?  
Was Jared playing Doctor Doolittle?  
Without taking his eyes off the cat Jared said “Jensen Step back a couple of feet she's afraid of you and she doesn't trust you.”

Jensen stepped even further back and watched fascinated as Jared stepped even closer to the wild animal. Very slowly and carefully he reached out the bright yellow eyes after cat followed every move he made. The cat sniffed at his outstretched hand and then sat down. Jensen had to admit the wild and dangerous cat looked all of a sudden a lot like a big kitten.  
Without taking his eyes off the cat Jared kneeled down and very slowly reached out and took one of its paws in his hand.  
“I need something out of my bag.” he explained to the cat. Still broadcasting his movements he took his backpack off and took a pair of tweezers out.   
“I will be very carefully but it might still hurt.”  
Jensen couldn't see from his point of view what exactly Jared did, but after a little moment he said:   
“There you go! I would like to put some cream on it.”   
The cougar obviously agreed and Jared put some cream on the paw the cat. The cougar stood up and put a little weight on the paw; it looked at Jared again and then turned around and was gone.

Jensen stared speechless at the spot with a large cat had been; Jared got his backpack and continued their way. It took another moment for Jensen to collect himself and hurry after Jared.   
“What was that?”  
“A mountain lion, a cougar.”   
“I know what kind of animal that was. What did you do to it?”   
“I… it…. “ Jared babbled. “It’s nothing I just helped an animal.”  
“You mean you just helped a wild dangerous animal?”  
Jared cringed but just nodded.  
“I thought wounded animals are even more dangerous.”  
“Yes they are.” Jared admitted.  
“Then What Did You Do?”   
Jared remained silent and hurried along a path only he could see.

 

Jared was mad with himself. But he had to help the mountain lion. How could he explain, that he could talk to animals? Jensen wouldn't believe him or worse he could be like Mike.

The forest opened to a small lake and Jared could hear a surprised gasp coming from Jensen because of wonderful view. The lake was almost round and surrounded by birches with golden leaves and pines with dark green. It looked like out of one of these fantasy movies Chad like to watch.  
\- Can I go swimming? – Sammy asked.  
Jared understood that he didn't ask for permission rather he wanted to know if you were still on the job.  
“Go swimming boy.”   
And Sammy sprinted to the lack and jumped in with a giant splash. Jared heard laughter behind him and turned around.   
“This dog is so funny!” Jensen said and whipped some sweat away.  
“Would you like to join him?” Jared asked, “The water is nice and refreshing.”  
“I don't have any swimwear.” Jensen answered, but also looked longingly at the lake. “Neither have I, but I have a towel. Just leave your underwear on it will dry fast in the sun.” And with that Jared raced after Sammy, taking off his clothes as he ran and jumped with a giant splash in the lake.

Jared tried not to watch as Jensen as well shed his clothes and followed him in the water. The water was cool but it felt good after the hike.  
“It's warmer than I expected.” Jensen said.  
“It's already pretty cool at night, but there is a hot spring in the lake so the water stays warm. A month ago it was warmer and the mosquito try to eat you alive and next month they might already be some snow; so you picked the right time to visit.” Jared told Jensen.  
“It's really great.” Jensen said. Jared started to swim, taking long strokes. He felt Jensen’s look following him and started to speed up. He turned and swam back.   
Okay, he was showing off but who cared?

“Wow are you an Olympic?”  
I was in my college swim team.” Jared grinned back.   
They got out and dried them self.   
\- Jared, look up. -Sammy said to him. Jared looked up at the endless blue sky and all he could see was the single cloud.   
“Are you sure?”  
Sammie’s only answer was to throw Jared a meaningful look.   
“Okay.”  
“What did you say?” Jensen asked.  
“We have to hurry. A thunderstorm is coming.”  
“What?”  
“Do you see the cloud? We have to hurry.” Jared could tell that Jensen thought him crazy, but he couldn't care. They needed to hurry the thunderstorm would be here in a short while.

They got dressed fast and Jared led them straight to his cabin not caring about the wet underwear. Not ten minutes later the sky was grey and dark with clouds and in the distance they could hear thunder.   
“How did you know?” Jensen asked.  
“Sammy told me. He gets restless when a thunderstorm comes.”  
Not a complete lie, Jared thought and as close to the truth he dared around strangers.

Another 10 minutes later and it started to rain. It poured down heavily that it was difficult to see the trail but this was Jared’s backyard and he found his way easily. It took them a couple of more minutes till they finally reached Jared's home. 

 

Jensen didn't knew what he had expected but not this type of cabin. It was a small two story house, the roof is covered with moss and fern and with by aged darkened wood. Jensen's wasn't sure he would have seen it, if he had walked by. The entrance was hidden on the left side by two large trees. Their branches provide some cover from the elements. The large rocks behind the cabin seem to offer even more protection.

But right now Jensen didn't care much about all that he was out of breath, wet and tired from running after Jared. Jared opened the door and together they stumbled into the cabin.  
Jensen looked around. The ground floor was a single room with a kitchen and the living room area. A giant bookshelf was used to divide both and on the right side of the cabin was one big window facing south ward and looking out to a smaller Lake. It was wonderful and homey and - cold. 

“Wow no wonder you like to live here! This is fantastic.” Jensen complimented but couldn’t hide the fact that he was shuddering with cold.  
“You should take your shoes, jacket and pants off. We can dry them with the oven.” Jared advised. He had already taken off his boots and jacket and was about to open his pants but stopped mid motion, when he realised he wasn't alone.  
Jared had placed a towel on Sammy, so the giant dog didn't leave a water trail like Jensen had done.   
“Do you have anything to change into?” Jared ask.  
“No I didn't expect an overnight stay.”   
“I'll check, if I have a change of clothes for you. But first you can take this.” he said holding out a very soft looking bathrobe.  
“Thank you.” Jensen said putting it on, after he had done as Jared had advice. It was warm and soft and smelled good. Jared had vanished upstairs and Jensen could hear him moving around. Sammy was standing before him and looking up at him.  
“Good boy.” Jensen said and pet his head.

Sammy looked at him with something like disappointment and then went to his blanket in front of the large window. The rain hadn’t let down and thunder and in the flash lights chased each other across the sky. If it would be warmer in here it would be really cosy Jensen thought. Jared had changed into some comfortable sweatpants and long sleeve shirt.   
“I left you some dry clothes on the bed, if you would like to change. I'll light the oven so it gets warm in here.”   
“Thank you.” Jensen said. He went upstairs to change.  
“I think the pants are ruined.” he called down. 

Jensen looked around there was a very large and comfortable looking bed against the wall and Jensen couldn't help but imagine a sweaty naked Jared in it. there was a large rack where Jared kept his clothes and a wash basin.  
“Don't you have a bathroom?” Jensen's mumbled to himself.  
“What?” Jared asked from down stairs .  
“I wondered where your bathroom is.”  
“Oh there is wash basin and toilet is out in the back.”   
“Great!”

The clothes Jared had laid out where comfortable clean and a little bit too long. Jensen looked around one last time taking in the old hand woven carpet and a green and brown quilt on the bed; compared to his cold apartment it felt like a home.  
“I know, but what makes you think he could… Chad and Gen never could ….. sometimes you are such a cute doggy.”   
Jensen heard Jared talking to Sammy and suppressed a smile. Jensen never had a pet animal but he could understand that someone as lonely as Jared talk to his dog. Only he seemed to pause as if expecting the animal to answer and then Jensen remember the two incidents from today well this promises to be an interesting evening. 

 

Jared had lightened the iron oven in his living room as well as the stove in the kitchen and the cabin was now comfortable warm. Outside the thunderstorm was still raging and Jared worried a little bit, that when tomorrow comes the weather would still be too bad to hike back. But then thinking again he wouldn't mind having the agent around a little while longer.

\- He doesn’t understand me. - Sammy complaint from his favourite spot by the window. “I know, but what makes you think he could.” Jared asked.   
\- He smells sex for you and I thought as your mate he could. –   
“Chad and Gen never could.” Jared said ignoring Sammy’s sex comment.   
\- I thought since he was your mate. - repeated Sammy.   
“Sometimes you're such a cute doggy.”  
\- I'm a dog. - Sammy reminded him proudly. - He comes back! –   
“Oh it's nice warm in here.” Jensen said, “I have never seen one of these outside a western movie.” he added pointing to the iron oven.  
“Don’t touch it! It gets really hot and you would give yourself a bad burn.”  
“Okay, thanks for pointing that out. What about upstairs?”  
“The heat rise up and the chimney actually heat up there pretty well. Let's hang your wet clothing on the line so it will be tried by tomorrow morning.”

 

“Are you hungry?” he asked after they had hung up Jensen stuff.  
“Yes, I’m starving! I wasn't that hungry since my time in Quantico.” Jensen admitted.  
“That is the fresh air and the hiking. How do some noodles and fish sound?  
“Noodles and fish?” Jensen asked sceptically.   
“Trust me you will love it.” Jared marched into the kitchen. He cut the fish in several pieces and fried it in the pan, than he added some herbs. Meanwhile he had cook the noodles and when they were ready he put them in the pan with the fish adding some cream and let it all stew for some minutes.   
“Would you set the table?” Jared asked pointing at a small table with four chairs.   
“That smells good.” Jensen admitted.  
“Would you like soda, wine or beer with it?” Jared asked.  
“Wow I'm impressed white wine for the fish. How come you got so many supplies?”  
“Last week some Rangers where here on a horse track with tourists and they brought me some stuff. That is why I didn't have to carry so much with me this time.” Jensen set the table and Jared put the pan between them.   
“Help yourself.” Jared invited Jensen.  
The fish was outside cross and the sauce was creamy and noodles were delicious. Jared was satisfied with what he had made.   
Jensen had carefully taken at first a small portion, but as soon as he tasted it, he helped himself with more.   
“That is great you should become a chef.” Jensen told Jared moaning around the food. “Thank you, glad you like it.”  
“I looked at your bookshelf quite some collection you got there.”  
“I like to read!”   
“That is a kind of obvious. What is your favourite book?”   
Dr Doolittle.  
“Robinson Crusoe.”   
“How fitting.” Jared had to laugh he could understand why Jensen found it fitting, that was why he had said it. 

They had finished their dinner and had put the plates away. 

Jared prepared to large cups of hot chocolate.  
“Thank you.” Jensen said taking a cup.  
“I thought of something.” Jared started: “look.”  
He put a large map of the cascade corner on the coffee table.  
“This is Dunanda Falls, Hot Springs and Silver scarf falls, all here.”   
He pointed to the area they had hiked through earlier today.   
They are all connected by the Boundary Creek. Lake Wyodaho over here,” Jared pointed to a lake moor southeast, “Goes over to another little creek to Bechler River.”

Jensen looked at the map and try to understand what Jared was telling him.  
“You mean there are two dumping sites.”  
\- I told you that – Sammy complained from his place. Jared looked apology at his dog.   
“But how do they get there?” Jensen asked leaning more over the map and by doing so leaning into Jared. “Lake Wyodaho is quite well in the park.”   
“Let's assume for the moment I'm right with the DDMCd. That stuff is toxic and it can be in liquid or in hard form.” Jared started, “if someone is dumping the waste here in the park they can't do it by car or truck there are no roads leading here and transporting toxic waste through the park is prohibited.”  
“So how do they do it?” Jensen interrupted Jared’s line of thinking.  
“There is only one way.” Jared answered smiling up at Jensen who still leaned very much into Jared space.

It was like they both became aware, of how close they were, at the same moment of time, their faces, their lips only a breath away. The thing was Jared didn’t want to pull back. Normally he didn't like it very much when someone apart from Chad or Gen was in his cabin. But not so with Jensen, Jensen felt natural like he belonged here.  
“I really want to kiss you.” Jared whispered in the little space between them.  
“Then do it.” Jensen invited Jared. 

Slowly Jared moved forward, when it lips touched Jensen's it was like an electric current hit his body; enlightening every nerve in his system. Surprised Jared opened his eyes and looked in surprised green ones. Green, like the forest around them, a green so deep and clear that would need a lifetime exploring it. 

Before Jared could move away Jensen moved forward. He pressed his soft lips against Jared’s, his tongue teasing Jared’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Jared turned around on the chair so Jensen could sit astride on Jared. The kiss heated up, Jared let his hands roam over Jensen’s back to the seam of the sweat pants. He let his hands slide under the shirt he had borrowed Jensen earlier. 

Jensen moaned and rocked his hips slowly forward. Their tongues play together no battle for dominance just a sensual dance of joy and pleasure.  
“I want you.” Jensen whispered and Jared swallowed hard. He didn't do one night stands and he really didn't know Jensen that well, but then it felt so good having this handsome man in this arms. Maybe Chad was right and it was time Jared let someone special in his life. 

He grabbed Jensen by his back and stood up. It was obvious that Jensen was surprised to be manhandled like this (he wasn't a small guy) but Jared just held him. When Jensen hooked his feet behind Jared's back he took it as the invitation it was. With just a little bit manoeuvring Jared carried Jensen upstairs and let him down on his bed. 

Bright green eyes looked up at him.  
“Come here please.” Jensen said Jared took off his shirt and crawled on the bed.  
“What do you want?” he asked him.  
“Can I fuck you?”  
“For the first round? God yes!” Jared answered breathless kneeling between Jensen spread legs and reaching up to take Jensen's shirt off.   
Jared kissed every exposed inch of skin, only to be grabbed and turned around so he was on his back with Jensen looming over him.   
“Do you know that the colours of your eyes can change?” Jensen asked.  
“Do you know your eyes have the green of the forest?” Jared asked back. Jensen grinned at him. The men took off their pants and Jared stared at the beauty that was Jensen Ackles.

He opened the top drawer and handed Jensen some condoms and took a bottle of lube out.  
“May I?” Jensen asked in a low voice. Jared nodded and lay down on his stomach. Jensen put some of the liquid on his fingers and circled around Jared’s entrance. 

Slowly and carefully Jared felt Jensen pushing a finger into him.  
“You are tight.” Jensen exclaimed surprised.  
“Well it's been awhile.” Jared admitted   
“Well maybe I should bottom. I don't want to hurt you.”  
“Oh boy! You so going to bottom tonight, but this first round I want to feel you in me.”

Jensen nodded his understanding and added a second finger. It took a little while till Jared could take three of Jensen's fingers. 

“If you don’t get in me in the next minute I'll finish this myself!” Jared complained impatiently.   
“Oh bossy, I like!” that Jensen commented but it was obvious that it was only show.   
Carefully he removed his fingers from Jared, rolled the condom on and lined himself up. Slowly Jensen pushed in.  
Jared felt the length of Jensen deep inside him and couldn't contain the groan that escaped his lips.   
“Give me a minute.” he told Jensen.   
It took Jared a little moment then he rolled his hips taking Jensen deeper. The sound of pure pleasure escape Jensen before he asked almost pain:   
“Can I please move? Please tell me, I can move.”   
“Move Jensen.”   
Jensen met Jared’s movement and the dance of lust and pleasure began.  
As Jared had admitted it had been a while for him and Jensen was a skilled and considerate lover, faster than expected had his orgasm approaching.   
“Jensen!” he whispered. Jensen understood what Jared was saying and took his member in his hand stroking it in the same rhythm as he pushed into Jared. 

It took Jensen's talented hand only a couple of strokes to push Jared over the edge. Then Jared felt Jensen trusts speeding up and with a “Jared” Jensen came deep inside Jared.

A little bit out of breath Jensen rolled of Jared. Jared fished for a towel that was somewhere by the bed and cleaned himself and Jensen before taking Jensen in his arm.   
“Rest Jensen, for the next round you can lay back.” He promised smiling.


	4. Story Part 2

Part 2:

Bright sunlight shown through the windows and Jensen enjoy the view of the early morning. He could see Jared outside taking an early morning swim in the lake.   
Sammy was swimming right beside him and Jensen thought that maybe that was their morning routine.  
Jensen got up and put the sweatpants on. He winced a little bit because he was sore in a very good way.

Walking down stairs he decided to first thing he needed was a large cup of strong coffee. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Jared had set up some coffee for him on the table.  
Pouring some coffee he sat down and looked outside. A giant moose was walking along the lake. It must have been an old animal because it ́s antlers were more than a yard each. 

Jared came out of the water almost naked and in the morning sun the drops of water shine like diamonds on his chest. He walked right to the animal like he knew it. Sammy stayed by his side not barking at the moose or attacking it. Was that normal? Wouldn’t a dog at least be barking at a moose? Curiosity peaked in Jensen who remembered yesterday's strange events very well and was more than just a little bit curious. 

Setting his coffee down he soundlessly he slipped outside and walked towards the young ranger taking cover behind bushes along the lakeshore.  
“I told you not to go there.”   
Jensen could hear Jared scolding the moose.   
“I don't care if the grass around this time of the year still is still delicious there. It is bad at the moment. I told you, I told Mooneyes and Green Water.” Jared stopped as if listening.   
“Not yet Sammy. What did you say Sun Water?”  
Again it looked like Jared listen to what a huge animal was saying.   
What the hell was going on here?   
Was Jared making fun of him?   
But no, he was sure Jared hadn’t seen him. Sammy came sniffling on the bushes he was hiding behind and Jensen held his breath and hoped Sammy would go away.   
“You mean a really loud bird? Yes I guessed that much. Do you know what time? I mean this morning?”  
The moose made a loud sound.   
“Okay, okay don't get mad at me!”   
The moose pressed its nose against Jared’s chest and Jensen could barely hear the sound animal.   
“Okay, yes, fine, I'll talk to her.”   
“Do you know where she is?”   
“No I have a guest.”  
“A guest … a friend.”   
“No he isn't my mate!”  
“What do you mean I smell different?”  
“That is not of you business!”  
“No he isn’t my mate!”   
“Now go and send Moon Eyes down here.”   
The giant moose rubbed its nose up and down Jared’s naked back.  
“Now go!” Jared laughed. 

Jared was about to turn and head back into the lake for another swim, when Sammy let out a short bark. Jared swirled around and looked at Sammy he paled visibly and swallowed heavenly.   
“Jensen?” he asked hesitant there was no point in hiding anymore so Jensen stepped out of the bushes.   
Big frightened eyes looked at Jensen and Jensen asked the obvious question:   
“Jared, what are you doing?” 

Jared stared in absolute shock and terror at Jensen. Jared had been sure the agent was sleeping in. But now he was standing before him in Jared’s and sweat pants without a shirt and a look that Jared he knew. A look he had seen it on it his brother's face four years ago. 

Jared was sitting on the steps of his childhood home the funeral was over and only Jared, Mike and some of Mike's friends we're still there. Chad and Gen couldn’t be there, they had to cover for Jared now during peak season. Their neighbours and family friends had left so much meatloaf that it would take Jared and his brother a month to finish it.  
Sammy was just a seven-month-old puppy but he felt lost and while Sammy had met Jared’s mother only on four occasions, he had like the lady who smells so much like Jared.   
\- Don’t be sad - Sammy told him and put his already large head and Jared lab.   
\- You've got me and Chad and Gen, you are not alone. –   
“I miss her.” Jared whispered to Sammy.  
“That is how life is. - Sammy simple - we are born, we live and we die.-   
“That was really philosophical.” Jared smiled at Sammy.   
“I can't believe it you are really acting like this on our mother's funeral!” Mike was suddenly in the front yard, his friends up behind him.   
“I always knew you were weird but this is right out crazy!” Mike accused Jared.   
“Mike, please not today.” Jared pleaded.   
He and Mike had never been really close, their interest too far apart.   
“What not today Jared? No talking to birds or dogs? You act up at my mother's funeral and I should ignore it? Like mother had done or your friends Chad and Gen, who don't have the decency to come here?”   
“Mike you know they had to cover for me it is mid August and the park is packed with tourists. It was just not possible; they will come here and pick me up.” Jared excused his friends. He knew Chad and Gen had felt terrible for not being able to be there.  
“Bullshit! They are avoiding being seen with you.”  
“Are you drunk? You know they are my friends.”  
“No but I wish I was.”   
Sammy had watched their exchange he could sense Jared’s distress. He stepped between the two brothers and growled at Mike, trying to protect his friend.  
“Call your dog back.”   
“Sammy it's ok.” Jared said but before the young dog could react Mike kicked him in his side.   
“No Sammy!” Jared called out, jumped up and tackled Mike. Mikes buddies had just waited for an opportunity to attack. Two of them held Jared while another and Mike beat Jared up. 

After several minutes an ambulance pulled up. Jared struggled weakly against their hold, but he was a little bit disorientated, thanks to the hits to the head he had taken. “Thank god you're finally here.” Mike greeted the two men who walk towards them.   
“That is my brother Jared Padalecki he tends to be aggressive sometimes.” Mike explained to the two waiting man.  
“Mike what's going on?” Jared asked alarmed, he had all of a sudden a very bad feeling about the whole situation.  
“Mr. Padalecki please come with us,” one of the men ordered Jared.  
“And where would that be?” Jared asked  
“Your brother demanded an evaluation of your mental status. Please Mr Padalecki come with us.”  
“No!” Jared's started to struggle even more but it was useless. Jared looked at his brother as the two men escorted him away; his brother’s face showed confusion and disgust.

It took Chad and Gen two weeks to get Jared out of the Institute. The time in the institute gave Jared nightmares for months to come. They kept Jared sedated and under drugs, for the first couple of days Jared wasn’t able to formulate a coherent sentence. 

By the time Jared was released and able to think straight again, his brother had sold his childhood home to some construction company that had tore it down to build a shopping mall. 

Chad and Gen had encouraged Jared to press charges against Mike, half of the money Mike had got was also Jared’s. But Jared declined instead he took Sammy and moved into the park; avoiding people and society even more than before.

And now Jared saw the same confusion and question on Jensen space as had in Mike's face.   
“Jared what are you doing?”  
\- Tell him –   
“No.”   
“What do you mean no?”   
\- Yes tell him. –  
“I can't!” Jared was confused: what's he talking to Sammy or Jensen.   
“What is this supposed to mean?”  
\- Yes you can. –   
“No I can't tell him Sammy! He will think I'm nuts or crazy just like Mike did! Just like everyone else does! Talking to animals! Sure like some sort of Doctor Doolittle!”  
\- You just did. –  
Jared stop, he had to walk towards Sammy while he talked to him and had kind of ignored and forgotten about Jensen behind him. But now he looked with frightened eyes at the agent.

Jensen looked at the young ranger and saw pure panic in his eyes. Jensen wondered why Jared was all of a sudden so afraid of him.   
“I don’t think you are nuts, but I think you have a really strong connection to nature, the park and the animals within.” Jensen stated. “Now I would like to have breakfast before we head back. I have some samples to mail away.”

Jared and Sammy exchange another meaningful look before Jared finally agreed:  
“Yes sure.”

Breakfast was a strained affair. Jared was still very nervous; he kept dropping things and running into furniture. He just couldn’t help it, he kept glancing at Jensen expecting the agent to just jump up and ran for the door every second.  
But no.   
Jensen was sitting comfortably at Jared’s little dining table eating his hash browns with scrambled eggs and sipping his coffee.   
“When will we be back at Bechler?”  
“If we leave now, around noon.”   
“And than a-two-hours-drive back to Jackson. You really love your solitude. Jared I do not want to presume anything, but would you go back with me? I would really appreciate your help.”  
“I just got back home.” Jared started. “and I don't know Sammy feels about it.”  
The two men looked at the big dog.   
\- I like the city and I like driving in the car. And I get to spend more time with Chad, Gen and you mate. -  
“He says it's okay.”

 

It was again a wonderful sunny day in October and the birds were singing and the world looked fresh and new. They hiked down a small trail along a little creek that finally made it into Bechler River. Then they walked along the Bechler River.

“Left or right?” Jared asked after they had crossed Bechler River and had followed it for a while.   
“The left trail brings us back to Bechler Meadows while the right one goes around it.” Jared explained.  
“The left one is shorter, right?” asked Jensen to be sure.   
“Yes, by almost an hour.” Jared admitted.   
“Then the left trail. I really want to get to samples in the mail today.”

Jared led them back to the meadow but they were now on the eastern part of the loop trail.   
“You are really, really lucky that is so late in the year. During summer the mosquito's can be really bad down here.”   
“I bet. - Jared, I think there's a moose following us.” Jensen sounded alarmed.  
“That is Moon eyes.” Jared didn't even tried to pretend he didn't know what Jensen was talking about, when he answered the flabbergasted agent. “I know her.”   
“Sure you do.”   
Jared was sure some of Jensen's show bravo was fake and that he wasn’t as cool as he pretended to be about Jared talking to animals. But Moon Eye came to him right away put her head on Jared’s shoulder so he could scratch her behind her ears while she talked to him.  
\- Sun Water told me you wanted to know about that strange bird. Oh is this your mate? You smell like each other.-  
“Tell me about the bird.” Jared told the moose and made a mental note to find out exactly when seemingly all animals of Yellowstone had become interested in his sex life.  
\- Oh the bird! It came over the mountains and it peed in the warm water with the two jumping water. -  
“When was that?” Jared wanted to know.  
\- Two sunrises ago. -  
“Thank you Moon Eye.”  
\- Oh it was yellow like the flowers that taste so good. -   
“What did she said?” Jensen wanted to know after the moose walked casually away.  
Jared told Jensen what he had learned from Moon Eye, he only left out the part about the mate thing.  
As Jared had predicted they reached Bechler Ranger Station shortly after noon. To their surprise there was a helicopter waiting for them and Chad, Misha Collins and the pilot were standing around it, waiting for them.  
“Look what the wilderness spit out.” Misha teased, “Jensen you really rock this outdoor theme.”

Since Jensen suit pants had been ruined after the rain yesterday, Jared had given him some outdoor pants that were too short for him but fit Jensen perfectly. Together with his new boots and his jacket, his new outfit was perfect for the wilderness only his suitcase / backpack showed his slightly rocky start.   
“I know how to dress for the occasion. What are you doing here Collins?” Jensen was afraid that Jared would take Collins presence as an excuse to go back to his cabin and he really, really wanted to get to know Jared better and spend more time with him, talking to animals or not. 

Jensen didn't knew if he honestly believed Jared could talk to animals or not but he understood that Jared was afraid others would make fun of him or even worse. For now Jensen saw the advantages it brought if Jared could get information from his furry friends.   
“The sample you send in two days ago? That stuff is toxic! And I mean toxic. It is dimenthylcadmium, DMCd.”   
“I know. Jared already guessed that. Oh Misha Collins, this is ranger Jared Padalecki he found most of the dead animals and he took me there so I could collect some water and soil samples. I now have a pretty good idea what is going on, but we shouldn't discuss it here.”   
“This is why we choose the helicopter to get you faster back to Jackson.” Chad threw in “Gen took your Pick Up back and will meet us at the ranger station.”

Thanks to the helicopter they only needed 20 minutes to get Jensen, Misha, Chad, Jared and a very exciting Sammy back to Jackson. Chad seemed surprised that Jared came along but didn't say anything about it.

To call the room at the ranger station was a little of an exaggeration but it was large enough to hold a big map of the region on the wall the coffee machine and several tables and chairs so all of them could sit down sip coffee and listen to Misha. Gen had driven the pick up back and had now joined them.  
When we got the samples, all alarms went off. This,” Misha took a paper sheet out to read it up: “Dimenthylcadmium.”  
“DMCd.” Jared helped out.  
“Yes, this DMCd is highly toxic. The problem is it can be liquid or hard so it can be stored or dispensed in different ways.”   
“For what do you need this toxic stuff?” Gen asked.   
“I told you, to produce solar panels.” Jared threw in. “Smith and Jones in Idaho Falls opened last year. They are the only ones around here that use that stuff. we should check them out.”  
“I already did that.” Misha said. “It is right they use DMCd but they're clean.”  
“What?” Jared asked more than a little surprised.  
“Jensen's mailed us the samples and along with that your suspicions. So I checked Smith and Jones they are clean. They have there toxic waste regularly depolluted.” 

The room was silent for a long moment, as they all were trying to figure it all out.   
“Who depolluted Smith and Jones waste?” Jensen asked.  
“A large waste company from the east coast.” Misha answered.  
“And the name is?” Jensen asked again.  
Checking his notes Misha answered:  
“The Carmelo waste company.”  
“Who?” Jensen asked he was sure he had misheard what Misha had said.  
“The Carmelo waste company.” Misha repeated.  
“Why?” he asked when he saw Jensen’s shocked expression.  
“The Carmelo Waste Company belongs to the Carmelo cartel. That is a large crime organisation in Chicago. When I work at organised crime they were our main target.”  
Alarmed Misha got up:  
“Alright I will call Washington with this information. Morgan would want to know that.” Misha said leaving the room.  
All of a sudden the walls of the room where closing in on Jensen. The room was too small for him and he couldn't breathe; he needed fresh air. Then Jared was by his side guiding him outside, to the back of the ranger station where Jensen could finally breathe again.  
He sat down on a bank in the warm afternoon sun.   
Looking north Jensen could see the Grand Tetons National Forest, open space and wilderness.  
Breathing in and out together with Jared his heart beat goes slowly back to normal. Sammy's giant head in his lap and Jared right there gave Jensen the feeling of home and belonging. Jared was silent and solid presents right next to him, not pushing or asking for information just giving Jensen time and air to breath.  
“I had of partner, Chris, we met in Quantico and were friends ever since. We worked together on the Carmelo case. Two years ago we got a tip about some weapon deal going down. Chris died in there in a warehouse Alfonso Carmelo shot him in cold-blooded murder. They couldn’t prosecute Alfonso Carmelo because the DEA said my statement wouldn’t work because of the concussion and the shock of losing my partner. And Alfonso had an alibi so he walked free.”

Jensen expected Jared to ask questions like everybody else had, but instead he sat besides Jensen their bodies pressed together from the knees to the shoulders, it felt good.   
After a while Jensen confessed one of his biggest fears to Jared:  
“I have the feeling Chris would be very disappointed in me. I let Carmelo get away with killing my only friend. I run away from Chicago and I never stopped running until I came here and met you.” 

Sammy pressed his head against Jensen and whined.   
“He says he is sorry that you lost your friend.” Jared silently translated and in this moment Jensen had no problem to believe that Jared could actually communicate with animals.  
A sharp bark followed and Jared continued passing along Sammy’s words:  
“But you have - friends - here now.” another sharp bark and then Sammy is pushing his head against Jared arm, as if you wanted to say: that's not what I said!   
“It’s okay Sammy.” Jared says, petting his companion’s head Jensen had the feeling Jared wasn't telling all of what Sammy had said, but he let it pass seeing Sammy also doing it. 

“Here you are!” Misha came out and Jared takes his arm away and Jensen realised that it is getting dark and cold.   
“I talked to Morgan and he'll will check what the Carmelo Waste Company did with the waste, and call me back.”  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Jared asked.  
“Kind of, yes. But we need proof.” Jensen explained he could understand that Jared was so impatient with the whole process, but Jensen knew, had actually learned it the hard way, that they needed a complete chain of evidence to press charges and get guilty party behind bars.  
“So we are finished here. The rest we can handle from Washington D.C.” Misha said. “What? Wait!” Jensen called after his colleague.   
“I thought you would be happy to be back in Washington and on your desk and now you look kind of disappointed.” Misha answered unsuccessfully trying to hide his smirk.  
“Well there are still some details we have to invest.” Jensen said.   
“And what details need further investigation?” Misha wanted to know.   
“We suspected Smith and Jones handling the toxic waste to Carmelo Waste Company but that doesn't explain how it ends up in the park.”   
“They probably use a yellow helicopter or small plane.” Jared put in.   
Both agent looked surprised at the young ranger.   
“You see I have to check all helicopters and flight services with yellow helicopters or planes.” Jensen said gratefully for the delay and the good excuse.  
“Okay.” Misha gave in and Jensen had the strong feeling Misha had just been teasing him.  
“What do you people around here do on such a lovely Friday evening?” Misha continued.  
“I would say burger at our place and then if you are up to it the 1 million dollar cowboy bar.” Gen invited them.   
“Sounds like a plan.” Chad said joining Gen and putting an arm around her shoulders.

 

Jared had to admit he was having fun. After Chad and Jensen had fought over the barbecue and how to grill a burger, the five of them sat down and enjoy their meal. Now they were at the 1 million dollar cowboy bar. Gone was the dinner and the large bar was a busy night. The dance floor was packed with people line dancing they had managed to get a table at the back where they could watch the dancers and enjoy a cool beer. 

Jared was sitting next to Jensen and Gen and Chad had dragged Misha to the dance floor trying to teach him how to line dance. Jared just told Jensen old story about Chad proving that the trail was safe only to end up in the mud pool, when is shadow felt over their table.   
“I didn't expect you here.”   
Jared looked up and saw his brother standing there before him.  
“Mike, what an unpleasant surprise! Jensen this is my brother Mike. Mike this is…”  
“The FBI agent. I know, small town.” Mike said. Without being invited Mike sat down across from Jared and Jensen.   
“So Mr. FBI I heard you were in the park with my brother.”   
“EPA.”   
“What ?”  
“I'm not an FBI agent I'm with the EPA.”  
“I see. So tell me, what do you think?”  
“About what?” Jensen asked.  
“Enough Mike we are having a good time here.” Jared interjected.  
“A good time? I thought there were too many humans here for your taste. You see,” he said turning to Jensen: “He talks to animals and he doesn’t like humans.”   
Jared face was red he was so embarrassed it had been such a nice evening and now Mike had to spoil it all.   
“You have to be careful around him. You can’t trust him. Do you know that he was in a mental hospital? I had him to take in after our mom's death. I don't know what he did or how he got out. Maybe he let a doctor fuck him…”   
“That's enough.” Jared repeated standing up.   
“Are you threatening me?” Mike asked menacingly.  
“He might not but I am.” Chad said from behind Mike's seat.  
“Murray did you finally make up your mind if you want to fuck Jared or Genevieve?” 

Jared realised with horror that they were drawing attention and that his brothers friends from the bar were making their way towards them.   
“Mike I don't want any trouble.” Jared tried again.  
“Well I want trouble. Queer folk like you don't belong here.”  
With that Mike lurched forward to sucker punch Jared, but Jared caught his first mid-air.  
“I said I don't want trouble.” but now his voice was low and dangerous. “Now get your drunk ass out of here before they call the Sheriff.”   
Two bouncers appeared out of nowhere and took Mike by his arms and escorting him to the exit. Jared was breathing heavily he hated to fight but that didn't mean he couldn't.  
“That was impressive.” Jensen said when Jared sat down again.  
“And I was starting to think all people around here are nice.”   
“Sorry to bust your bubble but no. There are still some assholes around and one of them is my older brother.”   
“We will get more to drink.” Chad said he had a feeling that Jared and Jensen needed a moment for them.   
They were both silent for a while nursing their drinks.   
“You can ask if you want.” Jared said after a while.  
“He said mental hospital. What did he mean?” Jensen asked carefully and obviously not sure how far their trust went.  
“Exactly that. after our mother's funeral he ... They came to our house and took me I was hospitalised for 2 weeks and only thanks to Chad and Gen they let me go. I don't know how he did it. How he organised it. But it was a terrible time.”   
“Why?”  
“Why what?”   
“Why did they keep you in the hospital?” Jensen asked.  
Jared couldn’t believe he heard right:  
“Because I believed I could talk to animals.” He explained the obvious.   
“I see that explains a lot.” Jensen admitted.  
“What do you mean?” Jared asked.  
“When you saw me this morning by the lake with the moose you were terrified and I couldn’t understand what I had done to you, that you were all of a sudden so afraid of me. And now I learn you were afraid because of what happened with your brother.”   
“And you are ok with it?” Jared asked still worried.  
“Yes. I mean I don't know if I really believe you can have an actual conversation with a squirrel but I saw you and you have a real connection to the with the wild life around here.”  
Jared looked closely at Jensen.   
Could it be that he was telling the truth?   
Could Jensen just accept Jared?   
God he hoped so.  
It felt so good and right to be together with Jensen. 

Desire spread through Jared. Desire and passion and a warm fuzzy feeling he didn't want to name yet.   
“Let’s get out of here.” Jared said getting up and holding out his hand to Jensen.  
“What about the others?” Jensen asked.  
“What about them? I want you not them.” Jared whispered hotly in Jensen ́s ear.   
“I just gave Misha the keys to the motel room.” Jensen said laughing taking Jared ́s hand. 

Jared’s home, which he shared with Gen and Chad when he was in Jackson wasn't far away. Jared closes the door to his rooms and pulled Jensen in his arms. It felt different from yesterday. The last love making had been curious journey of two strangers attracted to each other. But today they have shared post so many secrets and pain and hurt that Jared felt like he knew Jensen for a very long time.  
"I want you naked." Jared slides his jeans down even further, lifting each knee in turn to get them off, stripping his socks off with each leg as Jensen tugs his own shirt over his head. Then Jared bends down and bites at Jensen's fly, pulling the zipper open with his mouth.   
Jensen stares as Jared slowly works the button in his teeth, too, lips bright against the dark blue denim. Jared's long fingers slip lewdly into Jensen's pocket, pulled out his wallet and rifle through it for a second, finding a condom there. Jensen feels a little like he's been hit by friendly fire, his own belongings going turncoat on him. Jared presses the condom gently into the chintzy bedspread by Jensen's hip as his tongue works down deeper into Jensen's pants, finding Jensen's dick and making Jensen buck up against him. For a second Jensen wonders, frantically, if there's any way to turn this around, talk Jared into something else instead.  
The thing that frightens Jensen the most, makes his heart pound in his throat, is how much he wants it.  
"Jared..." he whispers, staring up at the cracked ceiling.  
Then Jared sucks in the head of his dick and Jensen stops wondering and planning, doesn't even really notice his jeans being slid down his legs, lost in the sensation of Jared's lips sliding down his erection. Jared's absolutely sinfully good at that, sucking hard and wriggling his tongue on the underside, riding along with it as Jensen thrusts up into his mouth. Jared's hands roam over Jensen's balls, along his thighs, cup at his ass, open his legs further. Jensen whimpers.  
His whole body jerks with an electric shock when Jared presses his thumb against Jensen's asshole, and Jared laughs, throat humming around Jensen's dick, making him melt down into the bed for a moment before tensing as Jared rubs his thumb in slow circles, sliding inward. Jensen closes his eyes, his breath harsh in his own ears, and the sensations increase tenfold.   
Jared's left hand holds Jensen's thigh up, and his right moves in, other fingers replacing his thumb, fingers covered with something slick and cool. That must belong to Jared, because Jensen knows there isn't any in his wallet, although he doesn't have any idea when Jared got it out. He thought he was paying more attention than that.  
Two of Jared's slick fingers slipped inside him, in and up and where they aren't supposed to be, and Jensen's eyelids fly open, vision blurring, hands clutching at Jared's hair, his mouth dropping wide and releasing a strangled sound.   
He arches back, pinned to the bed by just that little intrusion. Jared lifts his head, teeth scraping oh so lightly as he releases Jensen's dick. "Fuck, Jensen," he grinds out. "Watching you like this... I want to work you open, see you spread and begging for me."   
He crooks his fingers, sliding them deeper, and something hypnotic bursts inside Jensen, making him gasp and thrash as it tingles all under his skin. Through watering eyes he looks up at Jared, who's leering at him in triumph as if he just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. "Yeah, just like that," Jared says, and bends down again.  
This time he nuzzles at Jensen's balls for a second before his tongue works its way down to join his fingers, licking circles at his own knuckles, hot and wet against Jensen's skin.  
"I can't..." Jensen protests shakily, trying to pull away and up the bed, flinging his arms out and clenching his fists in the bedspread. Jared ignores that, tightening his grasp around Jensen's hip, exhaling damp warmth as his tongue blazes its way slowly into Jensen's body. Jensen shakes as it flexes, firm then soft, and Jared hums again, sounding pleased.  
After a moment Jensen can't, he can't even tell exactly what Jared's doing anymore, it all just blurs and shimmers and he has absolutely no control over it, waves of pleasure washing over him and doing his head in, and maybe it'll somehow end here, carry him away like this. But he knows it won't, and that sharp edge of anticipation keeps him holding on, body rocking blindly.  
Eventually, after about a hundred years, Jensen realizes that Jared is sitting up, staring at him, and slowly extracting his fingers. Jensen feels a brilliant physical relief mixed with a sense of incompleteness. Jared is just looking at him, like he's some kind of puzzle, and then he slides over, settles himself by Jensen's side and places the condom packet in Jensen's fingers, closing them around it. "You do it."  
Jensen can barely move, his lungs closing up and all his muscles protesting, feeling like water. He has to try three times before he finally manages to rip the foil open and pull out the slippery little rubber, and then he rolls it down over the ruthless hardness of Jared's dick.  
Jared presses his hand to Jensen's heart. "Breathe," he orders. Jensen inhales deeply, exhales slowly. Jared nods. "Good. Keep doing that, and turn over."  
Somehow Jensen manages to roll over. Jared tugs at his hips, yanks him back and up over his knees, settles behind him. Jensen's whole back itches and twitches, legs spread, unguarded and exposed. He grabs at the pillow in front of him, buries his face in it. Jared's fingers close on his jaw as Jared drapes himself over Jensen's back, his skin warm and soft everywhere. He turns Jensen's head to the side, running his thumb over Jensen's cheek. Jensen stares up at Jared's lips, wide open and shiny.  
Jared leaned forward a little more, and his dick, hard and insistent, slipping along the crease of Jensen's ass, pressing on his skin, and Jared bites down, teeth closing on Jensen's earlobe just as he-  
Jensen can feel it, every inch, every molecule one by one. Jared straightens up behind him, sliding in deep.  
It doesn't even hurt, just a dull stretching, a slight sting, but it's absolutely insane, feeling Jared move inside him, watching Jared's face as he groans, "Oh, God, so tight, so good, you..." and knowing, knowing exactly how that feels as Jared closes his eyes, screws them shut and then opens them to look at Jensen, pupils blown wide, changeable irises gone stormy and dark. Jensen's being taken to pieces under that gaze as Jared shoves his hips forward, opens Jensen up further and sends another rainbow sliding under his skin, tensing his muscles. It's nothing, nothing like what Jensen was imagining a few minutes ago. He feels as if Jared's entire body is inside him somehow.  
Jared thrusts, hips rocking fluidly back and forth, and Jensen moves with him. His fingernails dig into Jensen's hip bones, and Jensen still clutches at the pillow. Jensen's back arches over and over, and each time Jared shifts and surges inside him it pounds straight to the center of his brain, lights up all his nerves, makes him gasp and moan, sounding foreign and distant to his own ears.  
Jared moves faster, harder, his hips circling, and he starts babbling, like, "Jensen, look at you, all hot and ready with my dick up your ass, God, I can't even tell you how amazing..." The words tangle and clash in Jensen's mind, repeating themselves against the smacking background noise of skin on skin, something about ass and dick, and he realizes fuck, oh fuck-  
Jared's dick is up his ass, and Jared is fucking him, and it's so damn good.  
Jensen stops moving, his breath hissing out between his teeth, and that's when Jared's hand slides around his stomach and closes over his dick, tight and sticky and matching Jared's thrusts, and Jared rubs inside him one more time, one more wave of insanity tingles up Jensen's spine and he comes in a rush, head buzzing, body jerking and pulsing, spurting hot over Jared's hand and the bedspread and his own stomach and thighs. He moans out Jared's name and Jared pulls away, pulls out, leaving Jensen to sprawl over onto his back, filled with lassitude and calm.  
But then Jared's hands press his legs up and open and Jared leans down over him and Jensen thinks no way, he'll absolutely die if Jared tries to do that any more, but it's like some distant light is shining onto Jared's face and the look in his eyes, like Jensen is the only thing he needs, water and food and air all rolled into one, and Jensen reaches up and pushes back Jared's hair as Jared slips in again and keeps fucking him. Jensen still can't breathe, his heart is trying to pound its way out of his chest, and each shiver and shock that Jared sends through his body now is too much, fighting against the after effects of orgasm and making him almost burn up. He gouges his nails into Jared's shoulders and back.  
"Jared..." Jensen whispers again, and the expression of awe on Jared's face is the only thing that gets him through this. Jared's fingers hold Jensen head, tugging Jensen closer, biting and licking at Jensen's lips. Jensen thinks about where else Jared's mouth has been recently, but he doesn't fucking care, just spreads his jaw and lets Jared's tongue fuck inside him, thrusting deep.  
Jared jerks and freezes, comes with his mouth gone slack, pushing Jensen down, suddenly heavy. Jensen clutches at Jared, holding him, and Jared starts to kiss him again, softly, languidly. Jared pulls out of him, which almost does hurt and leaves Jensen gasping, but Jared kisses him through it, kisses it better.  
When Jared moves away, their sweaty bodies part with a slow peeling sound, like their skin has been fused together. Jensen wouldn't mind if Jared had to always stay this close, joined to him, Siamese twins. He holds on to Jared's thigh as Jared strips the condom off and throws it away. He feels tired and sticky and a little like he's inside out.  
Jared leans back over, curling against Jensen's side, lacing his fingers through Jensen's atop Jensen's chest. He's smiling, and his voice is quiet, halfway between his earlier teasing tones and a gentle promise. "And later, when you can move again, you can do the same to me."

Jensen woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of coffee and eggs. “And you told him?” he heard Chad asked.  
“Well he saw me talking to a cougar and then later to Sun Water, I mean there wasn't much of a choice.” Jared defended himself.  
“And he was ok with it?” Gen made sure.  
“I'm not sure how much he really believes it but so far he didn't run.” Jared said.   
“Quite the opposite.” Chad said smugly.   
“Shut up.” Gen and Jared retorted without heat at the same time.  
“You are all terrible morning persons.” Jensen accused stepping into the kitchen.  
“Here coffee for you.” Jared said handing Jensen a steaming cup of coffee.  
“What are your plans for today?” Chad ask him.  
“Jared and I go invest the helicopter services around here maybe someone sticks out.” Jensen said.   
“Be careful, if the mafia is involved it could be dangerous.” Gen warned them.

There was a knock on the door and a much to chipper Misha came into the kitchen. “Good morning everybody! I talked to Morgan this morning and he mailed me a short list of helicopter services we should check out.”   
“If they dispense the DMCd by littering it out of the barrels they must be at least 3 people involved and the helicopter must have a certain size.” Jensen agreed.   
“This one Peters Air Tours looks promising.” Jared added as he checked the notes Misha had brought with him. “It is located here in Jackson Hole Airport. He flew quite often to Idaho Falls.”   
“Jackson has an airport? Why did I fly to Salt Lake City and drive up here four hours?” Jensen wondered.   
“No idea. I flew to Jackson Hole. I only had to change planes in Salt Lake City.” Misha remarked grinning while stealing a piece of bacon from Jensen's plate.   
“We’ll go checking out this Peter Air taxi …”  
“Air tours.” Misha corrected.  
“Okay Peters Air tours, we will go there and see if we can find a connection. You drive to Idaho Falls and try to follow the waste when it leaves the company.” he said He had a feeling he had to get Misha gone as he could feel his bacon slipping through his fingers.

Jensen had hoped he could go right way to the airport but then the sheriff called Jared again because of Mr. Wilson. Jensen remembered quite well his first evening here Jared had mentioned helping the sheriff with Wilson.  
Now they drove to a private home on the outskirts of Jackson. The sheriffs car was standing in front of it but Jensen couldn't see anybody.   
“Where is everybody?” he asked.   
“Inside I hope. Wilson is sometimes difficult. But then again he is almost forty and we all get pigheaded with age. Sammy stay!” Jared said getting out and walking around the house. 

Jensen looked after his new friend and after a moment of hesitation he also got out. “Please go in the house.” Jared call back without turning around.  
Jensen walked to the front door but before he could knock the door was opened by a nice looking woman.  
“Hi come in. You must be de EPA agent everybody is talking about. I'm Brianna.”   
“Hi I am Jensen.” Jensen introduced himself.   
“The sheriff is in the family room watching Wilson.” Brianna said.  
Jensen followed Brianna to the family room.   
“Sheriff this is Jared’s EPA agent Jensen…”  
“Ackles.” Jensen helped out.  
“Hi agent Ackles, I’m Kim Rhodes the sheriff of this wonderful town, nice to meet you.” The two women turned to the window watching Jared walking into the garden. The room had large ceiling to floor windows overlooking a nice garden and in the middle of the garden was the giant bison. 

Jensen had seen several buffalos by now but this one was by far the biggest Jensen seen.   
Jensen saw Jared walking towards the animal it's shoulders towering Jared some inches. He couldn't hear what Jared was telling the buffalo but it seemed unwilling to do whatever Jared had suggested. 

Jared stepped closer still talking and the animal moved its giants head knocking Jared over. Jensen was almost outside but the sheriff called him back.  
“That happens all the time with Wilson.” She informed him.   
Jared was on his feet again obviously scolding the buffalo he even slapped it on its nose. Then the buffalo turned around and walked towards the open land behind the garden.  
All three of them breathed out a sigh of relief.   
“He's such a sweetie we are so lucky to have him.” Brianna said and the sheriff agreed: It is really helpful what he does and we are glad to have him around.”   
“Don't you think he's odd?” Jensen asked the sheriff carefully not wanting to be the one to give Jared’s secret away.  
“Oh dear no! However he does what he does! And what ever it is he does, it helps us and the wildlife around here. It’s no fun to shoot an animal just because humans are stupid. And we don’t need to because we can call Jared and he … I don’t know talks (?) to the animals. I will never forget two or three years ago there was a school class on a field trip and those stupid kids teased a bear. Thank god Jared was around; he talked the grizzly away from kids. He is really gifted. So we don't know how he does it but we are grateful for it.”

 

So it was past noon when they were driving up to the airport. A wooden sign told Jensen:   
Howdy stranger this is Jackson Hole the last of the old West.  
“Howdy? Seriously? Jensen asked.   
“Yes sir!” Jared returned giving Jensen a full force dimpled smile.

The airport was surprisingly large and modern but Jared drove past terminal to the private hangers and offices. Jensen had to admit he watched Jared’s and Sammy’s interacting more closely now and discovered that there was a lot of exchange going on. Jared and Sammy seemed to communicate in a very subtle way very constantly. 

They got out of the car and a short bark from Sammy head Jared stopping. He looked up in the sky and two crows flew to him and landed on his outstretched arm.   
“You sure?” he asks them after listening to them for a moment.   
Jensen had again the feeling he was missing an important part of information and asked:   
“What did they say?”   
“That it smells bad here.”  
“Bad like… what?  
“Like toxic waste bad, like the DMCd bad.”   
“Okay.” Jensen looked around, he suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

“The office of Peters Air tours is over there in the warehouse.” Jared said pointing to a warehouse or hanger. With a nod of his head he sent the birds away and Jensen wondered for a moment what the birds thought about them.  
“Let’s go and ask some questions.” Jensen said and marched towards the building.

The first thing they heard were raised voices:  
“I can't there are EPA agents in Jackson.”  
“I don't care. We have a contract! You have to get rid of this stuff. You can't store it in here.”   
“I know that. But what can I do? As I said the park is watched.”  
“Put the stuff somewhere else! There is so much space out there, I am sure you can find another place.” 

Jensen and Jared had stopped and they're now hiding by the entrance. Jensen was shocked not only had he heard basically a complete confession also Alfons Carmelo was here. Jensen would recognise that voice anywhere, a voice he had heard the last time when Alfonso Carmelo had killed his partner two years ago.   
“Jared go back to the car.” he whispered, “call the sheriff and Misha and get them here as fast as possible.”  
“Okay.” Jared turned around and ran back to the car. 

Jensen turned his attention back to the two men still arguing. Slowly and carefully he moved closer taking cover behind some containers. He took his smart phone out to record as much as possible. If Jensen could proof that Alfonso Carmelo was personally involved in this waste dumping that could mean bringing down the bastard and his organisation. 

Finally Jensen had made it to a good place where he could finally see the men. Holy shit! Jensen had not expected Carmelo to show up with a small army! Thank god he had sent the young ranger away. He didn’t want to endanger Jared, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Jared. He just hoped that Jared had been able to contact the sheriff and Misha. 

Carmelo and one of his men walk toward Jensen hiding place.   
“He is right. The EPA is alarmed and working on our case. Give it some time and then after a couple of months he can working for us again.” the man tried to reason Alfonso Carmelo.   
“I can't!” he hissed back, “Do you know how much money we make? We lost so many deals back in Chicago, we need the money. I don't care about the EPA we deal with these tree agents when we have to.”   
To Jensen, that sounded like Alfonso Carmelo had problems back in Chicago. When would the backup be here? Jensen checked his watch. Jared was gone for more than ten minutes. How long would it take for them to get here?   
Suddenly Jensen heard the click of a gun.  
“Boss, there is a rat hiding behind the containers.”  
He had been discovered.

Jared sat in the car and was waiting. Would Jensen come back? As asked Jared had called Misha and the sheriff. They had told him they were already on their way and he should stay put.   
\- I don’t like this. - Sammy said from the back.   
“Me neither.” Jared agreed.  
\- Let's go and check on your mate. -   
“He isn’t my mate.” Jared told Sammy again, “and I can't go in there I don't even have a weapon. Jensen knows what he is doing.  
\- Liar -   
Jared had to smile he knew it was no used to lie or to tell not to complete truth to a dog, they could smell a lie.  
“Okay but we need help.” Jared got out of the car and looked around. The two crows had stayed nearby. The two of them were friends of him and very curious and noisy.  
“Hugin! Munin! Could you please come down here?” Jared called out. The two birds had allowed Jared to name them and he had found the name fitting, even if that made him Odin in the story. 

Hugin and Munin flew down to Jared and looked expectantly at him.   
“Could you tell what's going on in the warehouse?” Jared said pointing to the warehouse.  
\- Are you worried about your mate? -  
“Jensen isn't my … never mind. Yes I ́m worried about him please help me.”  
The two flew up to the warehouse and Hugin even flew inside. After several minutes the birds return.   
\- Your mate is inside. But they are holding him down. -   
“Can you tell me how many men are inside?”   
\- Many -   
Jared understood that Hugin and Munin weren’t able to count and so couldn't tell him and number Jared looked around beyond hangars and runaways there was wilderness and natural reservoirs he had sworn to protect.   
Then he saw a movement, there were several large buffaloes at the other end of the runway.  
Much too slow for his taste, Wilson and his herd made their way to Jared. “ My friend is in this warehouse and bad people want to hurt him. Can you help me?”   
\- You are our friend. It's nice and simple when you are around. We will help you and your mate. what shall we do? -

 

Kneeling on the concrete floor Jensen wondered if that was how he was going to die. Carmelo look down on him:  
“Agent Ackles what an unpleasant surprise, I didn’t expect to see you again.”  
One of his men handed Jensen's badge and his weapon, he had been able to hide his still recording smart phone.   
“You know Ackles my life is much nicer when you are not around.”   
“You know me?” Jensen asked astonished.   
“Yes you and your late partner were a real pain in my ass. Kill him we have more important things to do.” He ordered.  
“You can't just kill a federal agent.” Peterson objected shocked and obviously completely out of his comfort zone.  
“You wanna join him? I am slowly getting the feeling I have to make an offer you can't refuse.” Alfons threatened.  
Peterson looked desperate between Jensen Carmelo and the other men.  
“I… I…” but before Peterson could figure out what he wanted to tell Carmelo there were noises to hear outside and then the first buffalo walked in, then the second and third. Carmelo and his men we are shocked one of the animals knocked one of Carmelo’s men over and then another of the men started to shoot at the bison’s. 

If anything the shooting seemed to make the buffalos even angrier, by now there were at least ten animals in the warehouse and Jensen saw in the middle of them Jared and Sammy. He walked casually among the animals. Jensen was sure in their panic Carmelo and his men hadn’t discovered Jared yet. So instead of getting away from the big animals like the others did Jensen moved towards Jared.  
“Hi, I thought you might need help.” Jared said helping Jensen to his feet.  
“You and your friends have good timing.” Jensen confirmed.   
“And now?” Jared wanted to know.  
“We arrest them.”  
Six or seven of Carmelo’s men were by now pressed with their backs against the wall and a buffalo standing inches before them.  
“Where is Carmelo?” Jared asked looking around. “Over there.” he answered himself. Carmelo had somehow managed to move to the right side and was just about to slip through the side entrance, when Jared discovered him. They could hear police cars getting closer   
“I got this.” Jared said, “go and get Carmelo. Sammy help him!”   
Jensen got his gun and headed after Carmelo.

 

Jensen followed Carmelo outside. The gangster tried to get to his car only Wilson the large buffalo was standing in his way. Jensen held his breath when he saw Alfonso drawing the gun and aiming at Wilson.   
“I wouldn't do that.” he advised, “those bullets just make him mad.”   
“Shut up!” Carmelo screamed.   
He aimed and fired at Wilson but the large animal just shook its head.   
“Get away from me!” Alfonso shouted at the buffalo.   
“He is mad at you for dumping your waste in his home.” Jensen said stepping closer to get a better aim at Alfonso Carmelo without Wilson in his line of fire.   
“There is nothing but wilderness, empty land I put this land at a good use.” Carmelo screamed at Jensen.   
“You were just making easy money. Give up Carmelo, you won’t get away between me Wilson and Sammy.”  
Carmelo waved this weapon:   
“Get away!” he shouted again at them. 

Jensen never knew what Sammy thought, but he just ran towards Carmelo and jumped at him.   
The shot hitting him mid jump.   
Wilson reacted as if he wanted to avenge the attack of a friend. He ran towards Carmelo and hit him with his large head. Carmelo flew through the air and hit the ground hard Jensen winced he must have broken several bones but Wilson wasn't finished yet. Then he hit the man again stomping over him. Even as Carmelo tried to crawl away the wild buffalo didn't let up.   
After several minutes Jensen looked down at the bloody no longer moving from that had been Carmelo.  
Before Jensen could check on Sammy he heard Jared calling out:  
“Sammy!”  
Jared watched the buffalos guarding Carmelo's men.   
“Call your cows back!” one of the men demanded only to have the buffalo in front of him moving closer.   
“I wouldn't call a buffalo a cow!” Jared advised. The sirens were now real close and then he heard the voice of Misha Collins behind him:   
“Damn I wouldn't believe it, if I hadn't seen it!”   
Jared turned around and saw Misha, the sheriff, Chad and several agents with EPA signs on their bulletproof vests.   
“Good to see you.” Jared said, he knew that the buffalos weren’t attacking the men.  
“And now?” Misha asked because he and the other agents didn't dare to move closer. “Follow me.” Jared said and Misha walked with Jared to the first of Carmelo’s man. With a soft touch to its shoulder the buffalo moved away and Misha could arrest a man. Jared nodded to another agent and he stepped with Jared who repeated touching the animal and the man was arrested. 

The buffalos than move back outside and the remaining agents didn't dare to stop them.  
“That was different.” Misha said to Jared.   
“I didn't know you could train wild buffalos.”  
“Who said I trained them?” Jared asked back.   
Chad stopped any further questions by asking:  
“Where is Jensen?”   
Then they heard a shot and Jared sprinted to the site entrance. Running outside he saw Sammy in his blood.   
“Sammy!” Jared called and ran to his beloved dog he kneeled by his side.   
“Sammy! oh god no!”   
Sammy open his eyes.  
\- Is your mate okay?-  
“Yes Jensen is fine.” Jared said.   
Jensen had checked the bloody corps that had been Alfonso Carmelo and was now slowly walking towards.  
\- Good -   
“I take you to the vet ok? Just stay with me!” Jared pleaded hid trusted companion.  
\- Okay -  
“Jensen get the car we need to get Sammy to a vet.”


	5. 7 month later

Epilogue: Seven months later  
It was now the end of May and the snow has finally melted away. Jensen was glad that the winter and snow finally seem to be gone. The south entrance to Yellowstone had just opened and all roads were finally accessible again. 

He was driving his new pick up and the wind blew in. His brand new ranger uniform fit him well and Jensen had to smile when he remembered Jared’s reaction to seeing him for the first time in the brown grey uniform. Jared had dropped to his knees and sucked Jensen down. Thank god that had happened in their new home and not somewhere public.  
Apropos new home it still made Jensen feel all warm and loved and at home when he thought about their house. He pulled up at their home and saw Jared sitting on the steps Sammy by his side. Since that fateful day a lot of things have changed.

Jensen had quit his job with the EPA and was now a park ranger. Jared had left his cabin behind and moved back to civilization. They had found a nice home between the park and Jackson in the settling called Moose, the house remind Jensen a lot of Jared’s cabin, it was surrounded by trees but a street led right up to it and the next neighbour was only a quarter mile away. It was a good compromise.   
“You called? What’s up?” Jensen asked his boyfriend.  
Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen. This was Jensen's favourite thing, the casual touches and kisses.  
“Ahm yes, there's someone I like you to meet.”  
“Please not another skunk! I get that they are basically friendly guys but I had to throw away my favourite jeans away when one of them got too excited.”   
“He apologised.” Jared defended smiling the young skunk, “and no it's not another skunk.”   
He took Jensen's hand and lead him up the stairs and around the porch:  
This is Danny.” he said picking up a little dog and holding it out to Jensen. Brown doggy eyes looked at Jensen.  
“Sammy said you would be perfect for him.” Jensen looked down at the little bundle in his arms this little fellow was adorable!   
“Thank you Jared! Thank you Sammy. I will take good care of him.”

That evening sitting on the porch little Danny on his lap he realized how far they had both come. Jared had returned to society, to friends and Jensen.  
And Jensen had found a love and could finally leave the past behind.  
End

All drawings and fotos used in the story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a couple of years and finally found the flow to write it. It is not the longest BB eventully it is one of the shorter stories of mine but I still hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and  
> comments are welcome no matter when made.


End file.
